


gallagher brothers moments that make you go hmm

by roses36



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Meta, not fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses36/pseuds/roses36
Summary: going through some moments in oasis/gallagher history that are just a little bit suspect
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. read me

ok let's just get this out of the way real fast

do i believe gallaghercest is real? no. would i be in anyway surprised if i found out it was? also no. these boys act a bit strange about each other, and i'm just here to look into some of that.

the premise of this is as follows:

\- i give a specific event/situation/etc that is just a tad bit sus

\- i look further into the subject

\- i give my final verdict

i will make sure to make very clear in my writing what is speculation and what is fact and i will try to give sources when i am able to. 

peace and love fellas peace and love


	2. EXHIBIT A: "Lock All the Doors"

**EXHIBIT A:** "She wore a star-shaped tambourine/Prettiest girl I'd ever seen"

**BACKSTORY:**

"Lock All the Doors" was the fourth single off the High Flying Birds LP _Chasing Yesterday_. 

However, the song dates back much earlier than that. 

[Lock All the Doors originated as an Oasis demo back in 1992/1993 (I've seen conflicting dates). Here's a video with Liam singing it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzdYNjLbwZI&ab_channel=ihave19voices)

Here are the lyrics to this demo:

_A feeling sleeping deep inside_  
_You hide it, so I'll never find_  
_Today I think I'll waste my time_  
_You never notice, you are blind_

_The dream I have can never be_  
_To photograph what the eye can't see_  
_I fight to live another day_  
_I fight to life think: Come on way_

_Lock all the doors_  
_Maybe they'll never find us_  
_I could be sure, like never before, this time_  
_Get down on the floor_  
_Turn all the lights off inside_  
_I could be sure, like never before, this time_

_You know it's mine_  
_This time_  
_It's mine_

_A feeling sleeping deep inside_  
_You hide it, so I'll never find_  
_Today I think I'll waste my time_  
_You never notice, you are blind_

_Lock all the doors_  
_Maybe they'll never find us_  
_I could be sure, like never before, this time_  
_Get down on the floor_  
_Turn all the lights off inside_  
_I could be sure, like never before, this time_

_You know it's mine_  
_This time_  
_It's mine_

_A feeling sleeping deep inside_  
_You hide it, so I'll never find_  
_Today I think I'll waste my time_  
_You never notice, you are blind_

_Lock all the doors_  
_Maybe they'll never find us_  
_I could be sure, like never before, this time_  
_Get down on the floor_  
_Turn all the lights off inside_  
_I could be sure, like never before, this time_

_It's mine_  
_This time_  
_It's mine_

The chorus is pretty much identical to that in "Lock All the Doors".

The verses, however, would go on to be the Be Here Now era B-Side, "My Sister Lover," which contains this wonderful chorus:

_You're my lover_  
_I'm your brother_  
_You're my lover_  
_I'm your brother_

That's... a bit odd, Noel. 

Back to "Lock All the Doors", the opening lines are, as stated above:

_She wore a star-shaped tambourine_

_Prettiest girl I'd ever seen_

Now, who is associated with owning a star-shaped tambourine?

Go and Google Image search star-shaped tambourine, and along with pictures of just tambourines, you'll see pictures of Liam. 

So this is already pretty suspect, but add in the fact that the star-shaped tambourine was [Liam's 20th birthday present from Noel.](https://camphorror.tumblr.com/post/150330871772/noel-and-bonehead-about-liams-tambourin) Which would have been in 1992, right around when the original demo was recorded. 

**VERDICT:**

I started off strong with one of the most obvious examples of weirdness. 

The connection between "My Sister Lover" and the original "Lock All the Doors" demo might be a bit of a reach.

The star-shaped tambourine line, however, is not. I cannot think of one plausible reasoning for this line not being about Liam. What the fuck, Noel.

I hereby declare Exhibit A: **HIGHLY SUSPECT**


End file.
